Vacancy
by ElnLivRment2b
Summary: Stranded in the middle of nowhere, Elliot and Olivia find themselves trapped in a situation they never thought could happen.
1. Damn Raccoon

Hi people, im back with another story. I figured that I should finish the two that I already started but I ignored myself and wrote a new story anyway so this takes place sort of after _choreographed_

I was watching this movie and wondered what our favorite detectives would do in this situation.

Spoilers for the movie Vacancy, so if you havn't seen it and don't want to know what happens don't read.

I don't own anything related to svu nor the movie vacancy so please don't sue.

* * *

"God damn it Elliot!" Olivia practically screamed as the car made a sudden jerk to the right. Elliot slammed his foot down on the breaks.

"Sorry" He said, trying to get control of the car. Finally, the car came to a stop.

"What were you doing anyway?" She asked, once they were back onto the road.

"There was a damn raccoon in the middle of the road." He said looking in the rear view mirror.

"So you thought it was better to kill us then to get a little road kill on the car?" Olivia said. He could just hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Were still alive though." He said, finally looking at her. " I can tell by the pissed off look you're giving me. You can go back to sleep."

Olivia shook her head and turned away from him to look out of the window. Elliot sighed loudly and continued to stare straight ahead. He had been driving for nearly 8 hours, it was dark out now and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't for the life of him, figure out why his captain insisted that they drive to Ohio to get a witness statement. Things had been strained between Olivia and himself since her return from Oregon.

Elliot glanced over at her, but she was too busy looking out of the window to notice.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked. "This doesn't look like the interstate." She said, taking notice that there were no other cars on the road.

"There was a car accident, I took a shortcut." Elliot said simply.

"So you know where your going?" She asked

"Yes Olivia, I do." He said.

"Ok." She said, sinking down a little in the seat to get more comfortable. They continued the car ride in silence. Olivia was trying desperately to stay awake. After another 15 minutes, she still hadn't seen another car.

"Seriously Elliot, are we lost?" She said turning towards him.

"No, trust me alright. I know what I'm doing." Elliot said. She could tell that he was tired, she could see it in his face.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" She asked

"I'm fine." He stated. Olivia nodded her head and covered her mouth as she yawned. She turned up the volume of the radio and pressed various buttons until she heard something familiar, but all she got was static.

"Just fucking great." She muttered, turning the volume all the way down. "Do you have any cd's?"

"No. Not unless you want to listen to Fergie or Justin Timbersomething." Elliot said.

"And why exactly do you have those cd's?"

"Maureen borrowed my car the other night and left it in here." He said

"Sure, what ever you say Elliot." She said, enjoying the light banter. But then she heard something rattle. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" He asked. They sat in silence for a little when she heard the rattle noise again.

"That noise." She said

"I don't know, It could be the engine." He said

"It's kind of late for a break down." Olivia said.

"I don't think the car gives a shit about how late it is." He said.

"Whatever Elliot, do you think it will make it?" She asked

"Yeah, I think it will be ok." He said. A few minutes later they saw s gas station up ahead, so Elliot pulled into it. "Do you think it's closed?"

"Yea, since 1982." She said, looking out at the run down station. They both sat back in their seats. Elliot let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"If you're too tired I'll drive." Olivia said.

"I already said that I'm fine." He stated. He reached over her to get to the glove compartment where the map was. He opened it up and showed it to her. "We passed that town when you were sleeping, so that means we're about…here." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Ok." Olivia said waiting for him to continue.

"So if we keep going south on this road we'll find a real gas station because it's near the interstate." Elliot said

"If that's really where we are." She said

"I'm not lost Olivia." Elliot said, but she gave him a look that said 'yeah, ok. I believe you'.

Olivia took the map from his hands and looked at it herself. Elliot shook his head and looked out of the window and saw a man come out of the store of the gas station and walk over to their car. He rolled down the window as the man approached the driver's side.

"You folk's just caught me. I was just on my way out." The stranger said. "So do you need gas?"

"Actually, we were having a little engine trouble." Elliot told the man.

"Yea, we dogged a squirrel a couple of miles back." Olivia butted in.

"It was actually a raccoon-"

"Plus were a little lost." She cut him off.

"Liv, I told you that I know where I am." Elliot said. The man just watched the both of them. "Were heading towards Lancaster, Pennsylvania."

"Actually Lancaster is a little over 30 miles back that way." The man said, pointing towards the way they had just came.

"Great." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"It's real easy to get turned around out here. Why don't you pop the hood and I'll take a look at it." He said.

"That would be great. Thank you." Olivia said as the man went to the front of the car. Elliot got out of the car and followed him.

After a few minutes Elliot got back in the car.

"Did he fix it?" She asked

"Hey start the car." The guy yelled from under the hood. The man put the hood down and walked over to Olivia's side of the car so she rolled down the window.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked

"Well, the fan blade is bent but you should make it to Lancaster. Just drive easily, and have a mechanic fix it." He said.

"Thank you, so how much do I owe you?" Elliot asked

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Hell, I should pay you for giving me something to do." He said, directing his attention towards Olivia.

Elliot saw the way he was looking at her and he didn't like it. "Well thank you , for everything." Olivia said.

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"No thank you, I think we got it from here." Elliot said.

"Ok, drive careful." The guy said as he backed away from the car. Elliot nodded and pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

"Ok, so how far did he say Lancaster was." Elliot asked

"I don't know, about 30 miles I think." Olivia said. Elliot just sighed and kept on driving until he hit a bump in the road.

"Damn it." Elliot said, the engine's rattling just got louder.

"What, you hit another squirrel?" Olivia smirked

"It was a fucking raccoon, Jesus Christ Olivia why can't you just-" He was cut off by the car shutting completely off. "Shit"

Elliot maneuvered the car onto the side of the road until it came to a complete stop.

"Can't a car run without a fan?" Olivia asked

"Evidentially not." Elliot said.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone. "No signal either."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Elliot swore and hit the steering wheel. He got out of the car and popped the trunk to get a flash light. "Hey pop the hood for me."

Olivia reached over the driver's seat and pressed the button that opens the hood. Elliot disappeared under the hood for a few minutes. "Start the engine for me."

Olivia climbed over to the driver's seat and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn on.

"Damn it." Elliot said. "How far back do you think the gas station is?"

"About a mile, why?" She answered. Elliot walked up to the window.

"Either we sit in the car all night waiting for some idiots like us to come or we could go back to that motel across the street from the gas station and call a tow truck." He said defensively.

"Hey, I didn't get us lost Elliot." She said.

"Yeah, you didn't. You slept for 3 hours." He said. "Didn't get enough sleep in Oregon?"

"Asshole"

"I'm going back, with or with out you Liv." He said as he started to walk back towards where the gas station was.

Great. Just. Fucking. Great, she thought to her self. She took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She knew that they both couldn't afford to be stubborn right now.

Elliot heard the car door close, and when he turned around he saw Olivia trying to catch up so he slowed down a little. He knew he was being a jerk, but he couldn't help it. They walked in silence until they saw the flashing red lights of the motel.


	2. Motel Hell

They made their way to the motel which looked as bad as the gas station. They walked into the motel's office and saw that it was empty, so they made their way to the counter until they heard an agonizing scream.

"What was that?" Olivia asked

"Let's go find out." Elliot said, both of them walking to the counter. The screams just getting louder and louder.

"It's coming from behind that door." Olivia said. Elliot saw that the door was ajar. He rang the bell that was on the counter and watched as a man in his forties poked his head out through the door. The man opened his door and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked

"Is everything ok back there?" Elliot asked.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, clearly confused with Elliot's question.

"The screaming, he's talking about the screaming." Olivia cut in, nodding her head in the direction of the door.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said quickly, walking back into the room. After a few seconds the screaming stopped. He came back out holding a remote control in his hand smiling at the two of them. "Things get a little boring out here at night."

"I bet they do." Olivia muttered.

"So what can I do for the two of you?" He asked

"We wanted to know if you knew any towing companies because our car broke down about 2 miles back." Elliot said.

The man seemed to be in thought "Umm…There's Clark's Garage about 30 miles west of here, I'll get the number for you." 

"Ok thanks, do you have a phone that we could use because we can't get reception on our phones." Elliot said

"All I got is a pay phone right out side." He said pointing behind them as he continued to rite down the number for them.

"Thank you Cameron" Elliot said as he looked at the man's name tag. Cameron handed him the number. He and Olivia both walked to the door and were almost out until the man called out to them.

"The only problem is, Clark's isn't open. At least not this late anyway, they'll be open around 8 tomorrow."

"Guess I won't be needing this then huh?" Elliot said holding up the piece of paper with the phone number on it. Irritation written clearly on his face.

"Like I said, they'll be open around 8 tomorrow. However, I'm wide open right here." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Very shocking." She said, low enough so that only Elliot heard her. She was already aggravated and this situation that they were in was only adding fuel to the fire. Elliot guided her back inside from the doorway and pulled her off to the side.

"We can either stay here or walk all the way back to the car.." Elliot said

"This is a nightmare." Olivia said rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. She looked up at him and saw the tiredness in his face.

"We can stay if you want." She said. Elliot nodded his head and turned around to face Cameron.

"Yeah, we'll go ahead and stay here." Elliot told him

"Great! I'll give you guys the honeymoon suite for 5 bucks more, it has a few extra perks than the other ones." He said giving Elliot a wink.

"Regular rooms will be fine, 2 separate rooms." Olivia said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you two were-"

"Don't worry about it. How much is it?" Elliot asked.

"For two rooms…50 bucks each." Cameron said

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled reaching into her purse for her wallet as Elliot pulled out his from his back pocket. They both pulled out credit cards.

"Whoa , we don't take credit cards it's cash only." He said pointing to the sign on the wall.

"Liv, I don't have any cash on me. I'll pay you back once we get to an ATM machine." Elliot said

Olivia sighed in frustration and opened up her wallet again counting how much money she had. "I have 63 dollar plus some loose change."

"Look's like you two will be sharing a room. How about I just give you the honeymoon suite no extra charge huh?" He said smiling.

"Yippee." Olivia said dryly.

"Whatever works for you, whatever is the fastest." Elliot said. He doesn't care where he sleeps as long as it has a bed.

"Ok I'm gonna need to see ID on one of you, sort of like a deposit to make sure the contents of the room stay exactly where they are." Cameron said.

"Sir, were not going to steal dirty sheets and comforters ok, you can trust us." Elliot said. Olivia just took Elliot's wallet from his hands and handed Cameron his license.

"I'm sure you won't, but rules are rules." He said looking at his license and writing his name down in the book. "New York, what are you folks doing all they way out here?"

"Road trip" Olivia said. Cameron nodded his head and went to get their room key.

"Maybe we should call Cragen and let him know where we are." Olivia said

"Hell, I don't even know where we are. We can call him in the morning." Elliot said. When he looked away from her Cameron was standing there staring at them.

"Well here you go, It's room number four. It's all the way in the corner." He said.

"Thanks." Olivia said taking the key from him and following Elliot out of the door.

"Y'all have a great night." He called after them with a smile on his face. Once they were out of sight his smile quickly disappeared. He picked up Elliot's license and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it in his back pocket. Cameron walked back in to the back room and closed the door, screams filling the small office once again.

Elliot unlocked the door to the motel room and held the door open for Olivia as she walked in. After closing the door, Elliot flipped on the lights. They stood there and looked around the room. Olivia walked towards the bathroom.

"It's a good thing we got the honeymoon suite huh?" Elliot said

"It looks like a sixties flash back." Olivia chuckled from the bathroom. Elliot set his keys down on the table near the door and went to go sit down on the queen sized bed.

Olivia rubbed her hands over her tired face and looked at herself in the mirror. She opened up her purse and prayed that she didn't forget to put some aspirin in her bag before she left. After fumbling around for a few seconds, she pulled her hand out of the bag and held a small bottle of Tylenol. She turned the faucet on but the water came out brown. She scrunched her face up in disgust and tried her best to swallow the pill without water. She threw the Tylenol bottle back in her bag and walked back into the main room.

"Ok, so how is this going to work?" Olivia asked.

"What?" He asked

"Sleeping arraignments." She said, motioning towards the bed.

"There is no way in hell I'm sleeping on that floor." He said pointing to the stained carpet. "I don't even want to think about what those stains are. Look, were both adults. The bed is big enough for two people."

"You're right." She said, taking off her jacket and placing it on the night stand. She pulled back the comforter and saw the dirty sheets. "I think I'm just gonna sleep in my cloths."

Elliot got up from off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Liv!" He called

"Yeah?" She said sitting down on the bed with her back to the headboard.

"This bathroom is disgusting." He called back to her.

"This whole room is disgusting Elliot." She said as she heard him flush the toilet and come out of the bathroom. "I think Cragen just wanted us to suffer, I don't know why he made us drive."

"I don't know either." Elliot said taking off his coat and laying down on the opposite side of Olivia. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier ok. I was a jerk."

"Yea, you were. And for what it's worth I'm sorry to…about everything." She said sincerely. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, I just want my partner back. So truce?"

Elliot looked a her and smiled, "Truce." The phone on the nightstand rung, Olivia looked at Elliot and he just shrugged his shoulders. Since she was the one near the phone she answered it.

"Hello?" She said. She waited a few seconds but no one answered her.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked

'I don't know' She mouthed to him. But she repeated herself one more time. "Hello?"

There was heavy breathing and then all she heard was the dial tone.


	3. The Honeymoon Suite

"What was that about?" Elliot asked as Olivia placed the phone back on the receiver.

"I don't know, no one said anything." She said, laying back down.

"Liv, can you turn the light out?" He mumbled, already half asleep on top of the covers.

"You're closer to the door." She replied. Taking a deep breath, Elliot got up and turned the light out. He climbed back into the bed and got under the covers. After he got settled in he was finally able to close his eyes. As soon as he started to drift of to sleep, loud knocking on the front door, pulled them both from their semi-sleep.

"Who the hell is that?" Olivia asked, as Elliot got up and turned the light on and unlocked the door. When he opened it, there was no one out there.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around to see if he saw any one. But the only thing he saw was the near vacant parking lot. He closed the door and locked it once more. "You heard that, right?"

"Yea, maybe they knocked on the door by accident." Olivia suggested.

"Yea, maybe." He said. He looked through the peep hole on the door, to see if he saw anyone else. Once he was satisfied that there was no one else out there he went back over to the bed. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Olivia picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, but like before, no one said anything. "Who is this?" she asked. After receiving no response, she hung up the phone.

"They say anything?" Elliot asked.

"No, all I heard was-" She was interrupted by the knocking on the door, but this time the knocking came from the adjoining door that leads to the next room. Anger was slowly creeping into Elliot as he walked over to the door, it was too late and he was too tired to be playing these games.

"Elliot, don't open that door." Olivia told him, she could see that he was getting angry and she didn't want him to do something that would get him into trouble.

"I'm not." He said. Once he got close to the door he called out, "Yeah?"

But all that was heard was more knocking on the door. "What do you need?" Elliot said loudly, so whoever was in the next room could hear him. He waited to hear some type of response, not no one said anything and the knocking continued. Elliot unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"Elliot, don't." Olivia said to him, but he continued anyway. He opened the door cautiously and was face to face with another door. Elliot banged on the door and the knocking stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked, his patience wearing thin. But still no response from whoever was in the next room. He turned to Olivia who was still by the bed. "See if there is anyone out side."

Olivia walked over to the window, and peeked out. "No one is out there." she told him. Elliot turned back to the door, the knocking started again. So he banged on the door.

"I don't know what the problem is, but it's late alright. So if you could stop the knoc-" Elliot said but he was cut off, when the door started to shake violently. The banging on the door just got louder. It startled Elliot a little, so he stepped back.

"Close the door, Elliot." Olivia said, but he just stood there. The banging had stopped, but the door was still shaking like someone was trying to open it. "Damn it, Elliot close the door."

Olivia rushed over to the door, closed it and locked it. "What's wrong with you?" She said harshly.

"What?"

"I told you not to open the door." She said. The knocking on the door started up again and she heard Elliot groan.

"How long can they fucking go on with this?" Elliot asked, not really needing her to respond. Elliot went over to the bed and put his shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Next door, to see what the hell their problem is."

"Don't do anything stupid." Olivia said.

"I won't" He said going out the front door. Olivia got up and went to the door to watch him, and to make sure that nothing happened to him. Elliot knocked on the door. "Come on, open up asshole."

"The knocking stopped Elliot." Olivia said from the doorway.

"Their not gonna stop Olivia." Elliot told her. "I'm gonna go to talk to the manager, lock the door behind you."

Olivia watched him stalk towards the office. Once she saw that he made it inside, she closed the door and locked it so she could watch for him through the window.

* * *

Elliot yanked open the office door and went to ring the bell that was on the counter. Cameron opened the door from the back room and walked up to Elliot.

"Is everything ok, Mr. Stabler?" Cameron asked

"No actually it's not ok, because the asshole next door keeps banging on the doors and won't stop." Elliot said

"You mean the room beside you?"

"Yea, room 3. I even went over there to ask him to stop, but he kind of keeps doing it." Elliot said.

"Well that's strange." Cameron said taking out the guest book to check something.

"Why's that?" Elliot asked

"Because you folks are the only guests I got in here tonight. Room 3 is supposed to be empty." Cameron said.

"Well, somebody is in there ok. I just want to get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll go check. Every once in a while a college kid or a drifter will sneak through the window to get some sleep. Usually, they don't cause any trouble because they don't want to get caught." Cameron said, looking for his keys that opens the rooms doors.

"Well this one is." Elliot said.

"Ok, I'll go check it out for you."

"And if those work, I suggest that you bring one of them." Elliot said pointing to the wall behind Cameron, where two guns were hanging. "And you might want to tell whoever is in that room that he just pissed off two cops."

"Cameron followed him to the office door. "Your a...you two are cops?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Elliot said as he walked out the door and towards his room.

"Interesting." Cameron said to himself.

* * *

Olivia saw Elliot walking back to the room and went to open the door for him.

"So, what did he say?" Olivia asked, as she locked the door. They walked back over towards the bed.

"He thinks it may be some college kids. Said he'd take care of it." Elliot said. "Did you hear anything else?"

"No." She said

"They probably saw me walking over there and just took off." Elliot said sitting at the end of the bed. "I don't even think I can go to sleep now, I'm still to pissed to sleep."

"We can just rest until morning, get the car fixed and get the hell outta here." She said, flopping down onto the bed.

"Yea." Elliot said, picking up the remote control from the nightstand and turned the t.v on. It showed nothing but static. Elliot flipped to a few channel's but they all showed nothing but static. "Great, nothing's on."

"There are some video's up there." Olivia said. "Probably knew the t.v didn't work."

Elliot got up and went over to the t.v and looked at some of the tapes that were on top of it. None of them had labels on them. "I don't know what kind of movies these are."

"No names on them?" She asked, sitting up.

"Nope, maybe it's porn." Elliot said, looking back at Olivia who made a face.

"Maybe it's not." She said.

"It is a honeymoon suite, Liv." Elliot pointed out.

"And we're not our honeymoon, so I'm not watching it." Olivia said, taking her hair out of the pony tail.

Elliot chuckled "If we were on our honeymoon, the last thing we would be doing is watching porn." He said, lifting up his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair to get it straight. Elliot just looked at her.

"You changed a lot, you know?" He said

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"No coffee or soda. You're wearing different cloths, and your hair is longer than I ever remember you having it." He said while he put a tape into the VCR.

"I cheat every now and then with coffee or soda. And I like my new cloths and hair." Olivia said

"I never said I didn't like it, change looks good on you." He said, turning back to the t.v. Olivia smiled. Elliot pressed play on the VCR and saw a man fighting off two masked men, while the woman screamed for them to stop.

"If you're gonna watch the porn Elliot, could you mute it or something so I don't have to hear it." Olivia said, but Elliot was too engrossed with the film to acknowledge her. He watched as the woman tried to help the man but was stopped by the other masked man. The woman continued to scream as she watched her husband get stabbed.

"This must really get the honeymooner's in the mood." Elliot said. Olivia looked at the video and saw that it wasn't porn.

"We see enough of that shit at work, can you find something else. I can't sleep with all that screaming." Olivia said. Elliot nodded and took the tape out, only to replace it with a different tape. He pressed play, and was met with the same scene but different people. This time, it was three woman screaming and trying to stop the masked men from attacking them. Something about the room looked familiar to him, and when he saw one of the woman fall in front of the t.v he realized that the room they were being attacked in looked like the room that they were in right now.

"Elliot can you please turn that off. All the screaming is going to bring my headache back." Olivia said. Elliot backed away from the t.v and looked around the room as if he were looking for something.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, but Elliot didn't say anything. "Elliot, are you ok?"

"Do you see that room from the movie?" He asked, pointing to the t.v.

"Yea, what about it?" She said, looking at the movie. She saw a women being stabbed on a bed, which looked exactly like the one she was sitting on. Olivia got up and looked at the t.v and then back at the bed. "What the hell kind of movie is this?"

"I don't know." He said backing away from the t.v. He saw an air conditioning vent next to the fire alarm on the wall. He pulled a chair that was in the corner under it so that he could step on it. When he was face to face with the vent, there was a video camera there. "Shit."

"What now?" Olivia said looking away from the t.v to look at Elliot.

Elliot got off the chair. "There are camera's in the room."

"What?" She asked, as she watched Elliot look for more vents in the small room. "This is a joke right? That can't be this room." She said, ejecting the video out of the VCR. She took another tape that was on the t.v and put it on. Loud screams filled the room again, as she watched a couple face the same masked men. There was blood everywhere, and she watched one of the masked men stab the innocent man over and over again

"It's a fucking snuff film." Elliot said. "There are camera's in all the vents in this room."

"We gotta get the hell out of here." Olivia said. All of a sudden, the t.v shut off.

And the room went black.


	4. 911 Emergency

I own nothin, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapters before. You guys rock!!! Now without further interruption, on with the story...

* * *

Elliot's hand instantly searched blindly for Olivia in the dark.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia whispered, trying not to panic and grabbing hold of the back of Elliot's shirt. He stepped in front of her in case anything happened. Everything came back on, and screams filled the small room once again. But after a few seconds they cut back off again, the knocking on the doors continued. They backed into a corner of the room, the lights and television continued to go on and off almost simultaneously.

The lights came back on and the agonizing screams grew louder and louder, the knocking on the doors stopped. Elliot rushed over to the t.v. and turned it off.

"That's it, I'm calling the police." Olivia said, reaching for her purse. She took her cell phone out and began to dial the numbers but _NO SIGNAL _flashed on the LCD screen. "Shit!"

"What?" Elliot said, turning to look at her. He was looking out the window to see of anyone was out there.

"No fucking reception." She said, closing the cell phone and shoving it in her pocket. She picked up the phone on the nightstand and put it up to her ear. "Great, phone is disconnected." She said, slamming the phone down.

"Forget staying here 'till morning. We're leaving now." Elliot said, grabbing their stuff. They made it to the door, but Elliot stopped her from opening it. "They know we watched the tape."

"Yeah, that asshole put us in here to watch it. He was never going to help us with the car in the first place. All the more reason to get the hell out of here." Olivia said, going to the door. Elliot blocked her.

"Think about it Liv, they know we're gonna try to get out of here. So they'll be outside waiting for us." Elliot explained.

"So what are we gonna do now? Climb out the bathroom window." Olivia said. Elliot thought about it for a second before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. "Elliot, the window is too small, you won't fit through it. Hell, I would barely fit through it."

Elliot pulled back the curtain and tried to pull the window up. "Shit! It's nailed shut."

"We have to go through the front door. It's the only choice we have." Olivia said.

"They're not just gonna let us fucking stroll out there." He shouted.

"And they're not just gonna let us sit in here either." She shouted right back. She clamed herself down before she spoke again. "You saw what they did to those people on the tapes."

"I just don't want anything to happen." Elliot said.

"We're cops El. I know how to handle myself, you know how to handle yourself. I think that we can make it." She said. Elliot let out a shaky breath, silently cursing himself for leaving their guns and badges in the glove compartment of the car.

"Ok, turn out the lights." He said after a moment. Olivia turned out the bathroom light while Elliot went to the front door to turn out the bedroom lights. He opened up the curtain a little to see if anyone was outside. "When we get out of the room. We should head for those trees on the left."

Olivia came up next to him to see which trees he was talking about. "Alright." She said. They made their way to the front door. Elliot unlocked it, and opened the door slowly but only wide enough for Olivia and himself to get out. Elliot looked around cautiously before exiting the room fully. Once they were sure that no one saw them, they made a run for it.

They ran as fast as their legs would let them towards the tree. Elliot's main focus was concentrating on running in sync with Olivia. He was so focused on that, he didn't even notice Olivia stop running. She grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, and yanked him back towards her. Before he could ask her what the hell was she doing. He noticed a figure com from the shadows, a man with a black ski mask covering his face. Elliot was about to rush the man but he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the partners, a twisted smile resting on his face.

They stopped in their tracks and started to run the other way, the masked man ran after them. They were near the motel's office when a second man in a blue ski mask appeared from behind a tireless car. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and ran back towards their room, the two masked men trying to catch up to them. They were almost to the room when Olivia's cell phone fell out of her pocket, the masked men quickly gaining on them. They got inside the room and Elliot quickly shut the door behind him, locked it and put the chain lock in place. There was knocking on the door and the sound of a knife tapping on the window. The knocking on the door became more forceful. Suddenly the door was kicked open, but the chain lock held it in place. Both Elliot and Olivia put their body weight against the door to keep it closed.

"Try to get the bathroom window open." Elliot whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"It's nailed shut."

"Just try, I can hold the door." Elliot said. Olivia removed herself from the door and ran into the bathroom. She tried to open up the window using the handle, but she put too much force into trying to turn it, the handle broke off.

"Shit." She cursed in an infuriated tone. She picked up the broken handle when she looked back at the window. The man in the black mask was standing there watching her. Startled, Olivia jumped back away from the window and out of the room.

"They're out at the window, can't get out that way." Olivia said. Elliot was struggling to keep the door closed.

"I'm a cop, and I've got a gun. Get away, or I swear that I will fucking use it." Elliot screamed. The banging stopped immediately. Elliot stepped away from the door a little. The door was forced open, but the chain blocked the intruder from coming in any further. Both Elliot and Olivia sprang towards the door to close it.

They stayed planted up against the door, even though the banging and knocking had stopped. They slowly got off of the door and Elliot looked out of the peep hole.

"I don't see anybody." Elliot said, without taking his eyes away from the door.

"They wouldn't just leave." Olivia said, she went to the door that connected to the room next to them and made sure it was locked.

"I know." Elliot said, finally turning around and looking at her. She took off her jacket and threw it on the bed. She fanned herself, after all the running they did, her adrenaline was still running through her. "These locks are shit Olivia. If they want to come in here, they're gonna come in."

Olivia watched him go into the bathroom, she followed him in there. They saw one of the men run pass the window. "There is no way we can get out this way Elliot."

"I know, but there is a pay phone out there. A real phone-"

"Yeah, and they have a real gun. They're not gonna let us get to it." Olivia said cutting him off.

"And if we stay here, we're gonna wind up like the people on the tapes." Elliot fired back. Taking a deep breath he said, "We know that they are watching that window, if we can keep their attention on that it will give me time to get to the phone."

"I'll stay at the window." Olivia said. Elliot nodded his head and went to leave the bathroom. "El!"

"Yeah?" He said, turning back to look at her.

"Promise me, you'll be careful." Olivia told him. He held he gaze for a few seconds.

"I promise." He said before leaving the bathroom. Olivia turned back towards the window, praying that he would make it back.

* * *

Elliot took the chain lock off of the door, opened it slowly and looked out to make sure no one was out there. He closed the door behind him and quickly snuck towards the direction of the pay phone that was near the office of the motel. He ran to the office wall and walked stealthily along the side of it. He looked around again see if he saw anyone. Once he was positive that no one had seen him, he went inside the booth and shut the door behind him. But once the door was shut all the way, the over head light cut on. He quickly opened the door back off and was once again engulfed in darkness. He pulled loose change from his pocket and rapidly inserted them into the slot. He dialed 911 and waited for the operator to pick up.

"911 Emergency." The make voice answered.

"We need some help, there are people trying to kill us." Elliot said quietly, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Where are you located sir?" The operator asked.

"We're at the Pinewood Motel, it's near the mountains. They've got me and my partner trapped. We're detectives from New York." Elliot said, looking around outside.

"Ok detective, who has you trapped?" The operator asked.

"I don't know. Just send some help to the Pinewood Motel." Elliot said.

"Yes sir, do you have an address?" The operator asked.

"What? No, I don't. It's near some side road, Jesus Christ look it up." Elliot said, he was getting irritated.

"You're going to need to settle down, sir. You'll never survive if you lose control detective Stabler." The operator said.

"I never told you my name." Elliot said. He listened as the operator's voice change into one that he recognized. It was the motel's clerk, Cameron.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark by yourself, especially leaving detective Benson alone in that room." He said, laughing evilly. Elliot slammed the phone down and the next thing he saw was a car headed full speed towards the pay phone booth.

* * *

**_Hate it? Love it?_**

**_Let me know._**

**_Until Next time..._**


	5. Exhausted

Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews!!! They make me very happy, lol.

Anyway, I don't own anything. But I guess you guys already knew that.

On with the story...

* * *

Olivia continued to look out of the bathroom window, after a few minutes, she still didn't see any of the masked men. So she walked out of the bathroom and over to the window by the front door, to see if she could see Elliot. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the pay phone from the room.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong, that maybe Elliot got caught. She looked at her watch and saw that he was gone for about five minutes. But in her mind, it felt as if he was gone for an hour. He should have been back by now.

She decided, if he wasn't back in the next two minutes that she was going to go out there and look for him. She hated feeling like this. Feeling defenseless, and not being able to help her partner. She thought back to earlier that morning, when the captain had informed them that they would have to drive to Ohio to get a witness statement. Both had argued that it wasn't a good idea, but the captain was persistent. Stating that if by the time they got back and they still couldn't get along, he would separate them. Permanently.

Olivia had glanced at her watch again and saw that the two minutes had gone by. Taking a breath to calm herself down, she made her way towards the door. Before she could open it, she heard breaks screeching and a loud crash.

* * *

Elliot jumped out of the phone booth just in time. The car's breaks screeched, but it went crashing into the phone booth. That however, didn't stop the car from going after Elliot. He ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the car. The car was right on his heels, he willed himself to run faster. He was almost to the room, a few more steps and he would be there. The door swung open and he dove inside of the room. The car swerved so that it wouldn't hit the building, and kept on going until it was out of sight. Olivia closed the door, locked it and ran over to Elliot who was breathing erratically on the floor. 

"Oh God, are you alright?" She asked. He just nodded his head, too out of breath to say anything. Olivia slightly relaxed, seeing that he was physically ok.

She pulled him into a hug. Elliot was confused by her behavior, they never hugged. They barely even touched, and now she was hugging him. So he hugged her back.

"I'm fine Olivia. It's ok." He finally managed to get out, rubbing his hands along her spine to calm her down.

"I heard the crash, and I though I lost you." She said.

Elliot nodded and then pulled her back, checking her for any bruises. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was in the room the whole time." She said looking at him weirdly. "Did you get anyone on the phone?"

"No." He said, getting up and pulling her up with him. "I don't know how the hell they did it, but somehow the pay phone is connected to the manager's phone or something. Because when I called 911, he answered."

"Jesus Christ." Olivia said, absorbing the information that he had given her. Now they couldn't even call for help. So now their only options were to either fight their way out, or to end up like all the rest of the people. "El, it's going to be light soon. There going to want to get this over with."

"I know, so right now we have to find anything that we can fight them off with." Elliot told her. They began to look around the room that could double as a weapon. "Find anything?"

"No, not unless you want to hit them with the bible." Olivia said, putting the bible back in the nightstand drawer. "Tell me why did we leave our guns and badges in the car?"

"I honestly don't know." He said walking into the bathroom. Finding nothing that he could use, Elliot looked at the mirror. He took a towel that was hanging on the wall, wrapped it around his hand and punched his reflection. The mirror shattered and the pieces of glass fell into the sink. He grabbed the two biggest pieces he could find and walked back into the bedroom, handing one to Olivia.

"You're bleeding." She said, taking a look at his bleeding hand.

"It's fine." He told her. He sat down on the floor, at the foot of the bed.

"So we're just gonna wait for them to come in here?" She asked sitting on the floor, near the bathroom door.

"There's nothing else we can do, they're gonna come in here sooner or later. And we'll be ready when they do." He said, holding up the glass.

"That won't stop a bullet Elliot." She said, leaning her head up against the wall.

"Maybe not, but at least we won't go down with out a fight." Elliot said unwaveringly. "What time is it?

Olivia glanced at her watch, "3:36." She said, rubbing her eyes. They both were exhausted, having been up since the morning before.

"So that we means in about 2 hours, the sun will be up. We just have to wait it out that long." Elliot said.

"Ok." She said tiredly. She leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes drifting shut. She sat up and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Olivia's eyes shot open, when her head knocked up against the wall. She lifted her hand to rub the spot on her head that was hit, she looked around for Elliot and saw him sitting in front of the tv watching one of the tapes. She looked at her watch, _4:15._

"Why did you let me sleep?" She asked. Elliot turned around and looked at her. "I have to be awake."

"You're tired." He said simply.

"Yeah, and so are you." She said, getting up and going over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Going through the tapes. They have camera's everywhere, even outside. It looks like they edit them together." He said. "Remember when we first got here, the screaming from the tv? He was probably watching one of these."

"They rob and kill these people, and then they watch it to. Why are you watching it?" She asked.

"Looking for mistakes." He said turning back to the tv. "They thought the room would protect them but it won't. They can come in anytime they want."

"Elliot there are camera's in here, they'll see what you're doing." She told him. He pointed to the vent that overlooked the tv. She turned her head and saw that it was covered by a towel.

"As long as they think we're not trying to escape, it'll give us some more time." He said. He pressed play on the remote control and watched the helpless couple looked for something that would help them defend off the masked men. " See look at that." Elliot said, pausing the tape.

"What?" She asked, looking at the paused screen.

"It happens in almost all of the tapes. He just shows up." Elliot said, pointing to the guy in the black ski mask on screen.

"How the hell did he get in the room, the only way in is through the front door." Olivia said.

"I don't know." Elliot said, pressing play on the remote. He watched for a few seconds longer. "But from this angle, it looks like he come in from the bathroom."

They both look towards the bathroom door. He pauses the tape and they both walk into the bathroom. Elliot walks up to the closed shower curtain and slowly reaches for it. He pulls it back quickly with his fist in the air ready to strike, but is met with no one in the shower.

When he stepped back away from the shower, he noticed that it made a noise.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

Elliot stepped forward and then stepped back, again hearing the two different sounds. Olivia picked up the bathmat that was in front of the shower and saw a little handle sticking up from the floor.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. He lifted the small handle up and it pulled the tile up with it, like a lid covering a jar. He peered inside of it, but it was too dark to see what was actually under there.

Olivia saw lights go pass the bathroom window. "Some one just went pass, they're here." She said, going back into the bedroom. Elliot followed her out, and both walked over to the window and looked out.

A big truck pulled into the near vacant parking lot, and shut the engine off. A tall, stocky man got out off the truck and stretched his legs, and his tired body.

"He could help us." Olivia said.

"We don't even know who he is." Elliot told her.

"He could be a ride out of here." Olivia argued.

"Yeah? Unless he's one of them." Elliot said.

"If he was one of them, then what the hell is he doing here so late?" She said as they watched him put on his jacket. "He looks like he's been driving for a while. He's not one of them."

"We can't go out there." Elliot told her.

"And we can't let him stay here either." Olivia said, as they watched as the man headed towards the motel's office.

Olivia started banging on the window, to try to get the man's attention. Elliot soon followed and was trying to call out to him.

The truck driver turned around and saw two people banging on the window. He looked around, not sure what he should do. He looked around once more before looking back at the distraught couple. So he walked slowly over to them.

"He's coming Elliot." Olivia said. They watched as she truck driver walked slowly over to them. Elliot saw the man with the blue mask come from out of nowhere, walking behind the truck driver.

"They're not going to let him help us. He needs to get back in the truck." Elliot told her. Olivia saw what Elliot was talking about. She saw the masked man behind the truck driver. They we're screaming at him to turn around, but the guy kept walking towards them. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

He was almost at their window when Cameron popped up beside him with a box in his hand.

"Jesus Cameron, you scared the hell outta me." The truck driver said, smiling at Cameron.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight." He said, handing the box over to him.

"These are all of them?" He asked.

"Yeah, oh yeah. It's the good stuff." Cameron said. The truck driver smiled and then looked over at Elliot and Olivia who were watching the exchange through the window.

"New video?" He asked, motioning towards Elliot and Olivia.

"Yup, it'll be the best one yet." Cameron said

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Their cops from New York." Cameron smiled. "They'll put up a good fight." He looked over at the window. The truck driver handed Cameron the money, patted him on the back and walked back to the truck.

"Let me know when you finish that one. I can't wait to see it." He called from the truck.

Elliot had enough. He pulled Olivia with him from the window and grabbed the flashlight that they brought with them from the car. They got into the bathroom, and he turned the flashlight on.

"We have to go down there." Elliot said. Shining the light so that she could go first. She decided not to argue with him, even though they both didn't know where this tunnel would lead them to.

Once Elliot got down there with her, he shut the lid after himself. He held the flashlight in front of himself and was met with a long and narrow tunnel.

"Just follow me, I think we can find a way out of here." He told her. He started crawling through the tunnel with her following right behind him.

They kept going straight, there were different tunnels that you could go down but they just kept going straight. After a few minutes of silence, they came to a dead end.

"Shit!" Elliot cursed.

"What?" Olivia asked. Elliot didn't answer her, she used to flashlight to see if there was an opening somewhere.

He looked above them and saw that it looked like another lid. Olivia crawled up next to him and took the light. He stood up and lifted up the lid a little to see where they were. He looked around and saw that there was no one in the room. He lifted the lid all the way up and pushed it to the side. He climbed out and then helped Olivia do the same. Once she was out he closed the lid.

They both looked around the room. Tv monitors, showing different rooms Shelves lined the wall, all filled with tapes and other things. They walked over to the door, and Olivia opened it slowly and looked out. She saw the office, they were in the back room of the motel's office. She closed the door.

"We're no better off than we were." She said, turning to Elliot.

"At least we are still alive." Elliot said. He looked around the room again. "There has to be something in here that we could use."

They searched the room again, looking for something they could use that could help them.

"El." Olivia called. He stopped what he was doing, turned around and walked over to where she was. She held up their badges. "Look what I found."

She handed him his badge. He looked at it for a second before putting it in his pocket, and she did the same. "Do you think we'd be lucky enough to find our guns to?"

"Those are probably the guns their carrying. No gun was used in any of those tapes." Olivia said. Olivia looked at one of the monitors and saw one of the masked men kick down the door to the room that they were supposed to be in. "Elliot, look."

* * *

The two masked men kicked their way into the motel room, expecting to find the occupants. The man in the blue mask had the gun and the man in the black mask had a knife. 

"You check the bathroom, I'll check the closets." Blue mask said. The other man nodded, while Cameron walked into the room.

"They're not here." Black mask said. Coming from the bathroom empty handed.

"That's not possible." He said storming out of the room. The two men followed him out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"We have to get out of here now, Liv." Elliot said, watching the men leave the room. The both ran over to get back down into the tunnel's when Olivia saw the phone. 

"Elliot wait." She said, rushing over to the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and the operator picked up after one ring.

"911 emergency?" The woman operator asked

"Some people are trying to kill us. We need help." Olivia said quickly into the phone.

"Ok, I need your name and location." The operator asked. But before Olivia could answer, they heard the bell ring from the door in the office.

The door to the back room was pushed open violently. Cameron and the two masked men stormed into the room. Cameron walked up to the monitors and he didn't see Elliot and Olivia on any of them.

"Well, they're out there somewhere. They couldn't have fucking disappeared." He yelled, looking on the screens for any sign of them.

_"Ma'am?"_

Cameron heard the voice ask. He looked at the phone that was on the floor.

_"Hello? I need your name and location." _

Cameron picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

_"Hello? Are you there?"_

Cameron slammed the phone down, effectively hanging up on the operator. "Shit!" He yelled out. He pulled the phone line out of the wall and the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked down at the door that leads to the tunnels.

"Get down there after them!" He yelled. The two masked men opened up the lid and jumped in to go find the missing detectives.


	6. Game Over

I'm so sorry about the long wait. But I just got a laptop so update will be more frequent. So anyway, R&R.

Thanx

ElnLivRment2b

* * *

Back in the tunnel, Elliot and Olivia crawled quickly. Going down different pathways, looking for a way out. They came to a dead end, and once again, Elliot looks up and finds a lid. Opening it carefully, he made sure no one was there before climbing out with Olivia right behind him. Closing the lid after Olivia was out, Elliot looked for something that would block it so that no one else could come through there.

Olivia looked around and saw that that they were in some type of garage.

"Help me with this." Elliot said, motioning to the shelf he was trying to move. He had previously removed all the books that were on there.

Olivia moved to the other side of the shelf and helped him tip it over. Once the door was covered, they both took deep breaths.

"They're going to eventually find us in here." Olivia said, going over to the door and sliding down the wall.

Elliot walked over to the window and carefully looked out of the window to figure out where they were. He saw that the motel was across the street, so that meant that they were in the gas station. "Well we can't try to run. At least not yet anyway."

"Let them think that we got away."

"They'll go after us because we know too much. Once they go, we can make a run for it." Elliot finished. He moved towards her, so that they were now sitting side by side against the wall.

"How do we get ourselves in these situations?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, Liv." Elliot said honestly.

"I always thought that I would die on the job, you know. I think every cop believes that at some point in their career. I mean look at what happened with Gitano. For a second, I thought that it was the end for me. And in that second, I was ok with it. Because I was trying to save those kids." She paused, taking a few seconds to pull her thoughts together. He waited patiently for her to continue. "But this...I never expected something like this to happen. We're not chasing after a suspect, trying to get them off the street. They don't want us dead because we're cops. They want us dead because we needed a place to sleep, and they needed to make videos."

Elliot didn't know what to say, everything she had just said was true. That night with Gitano, he too thought that he wouldn't make it out alive. Thinking back to it now, that night changed everything. Just like knows that this night will change everything. He looked back over to Olivia, she was fighting back tears.

"I'm not afraid to die on the job. I've never been afraid of that...but right now, I'm scared Elliot." She whispered, a lone tear making it's way down her face. He's never known Olivia Benson to be afraid of anything. He knew that there was nothing that he could say that would make the situation easier.

"Liv, I need you to listen to me. We are going to make it out of here, no matter what." He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "I am so sorry for everything, for the fighting and silent treatments since you got back."

"I'm sorry to." She said, clearing her throat.

"And I never should have gotten off of the interstate." He said, which earned a small chuckle from Olivia. Before she could say anything, they saw the headlights of a car go pass. They both sat up and slightly pulled the curtain up to look out of the window.

The police car pulled up to the motel across the way. Olivia stood up, "It's the 911. They must have traced the call."

"Wait, hold on." Elliot said, pulling her back down. "It could be one of them, like the truck driver." They looked out of the window again.

They watched as an elderly man got out of the cop car and made his way to the office of the motel.

* * *

"Can I help you officer?" Cameron asked, coming out of the office before the cop could come in.

"Yeah, actually you can. There was a 911 call made from this address." The officer said.

"Gosh, are you sure it came from here. It's just me tonight." Cameron said, smiling at the cop.

"I see, do you run the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm the manager." Cameron told him.

"So if you're the only one here, I won't disturb anyone if I take a look around right." The officer said.

"No, go right ahead." Cameron said, letting the cop lead the way to the rooms. "I haven't had a guest here in about 3 nights."

The cop turned on his flashlight and walked pass the rooms to make sure that everything looked in order. He turned around to see Cameron behind him, but what he also saw was the remains of the phone booth.

"Did that happen tonight?" The officer asked, motioning towards the caved in phone booth.

"Goddamn kids, they come around and vandalize stuff. I just haven't gotten around to cleaning that up." Cameron said.

"Been too busy with all the guests huh?" The cop said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right." Cameron said, laughing a little. The cop nodded and they continued to walk past the rooms when something caught his eye. There was a cell phone in the gravel near one of the rooms up ahead.

"I should probably look into these rooms." The cop said. Cameron stopped in front of room 3 and pulled out his keys. He pretended to examine them.

"Wrong keys. Let me head back to the office and get them. I'll be right back." Cameron said, quickly walking away from the officer and back towards the direction of the office. He watched as Cameron walked away and disappeared into the office. He went and picked up the discarded cell phone that was a few feet away. Once he picked it up, he saw that it looked like it had been stepped on. He slid the broken cell phone into his pocket. So he went back to room 3 and turned the door knob just to see if was open.

It was.

* * *

Back in the garage, Elliot and Olivia watched the whole exchange. "I don't think that he's one of them, El. I don't think that they have cop's on their side. He's here to help us."

"No he isn't. If he were really here to help us, Cameron wouldn't just let him walk around like that." Elliot said. He wasn't taking risking his and Olivia's life on that cop. The only person he trusted was already in the room with him.

"If you're right, this is one sick ass town." Olivia said. The shelf that was covering the door lifted violently off the ground. Causing Elliot and Olivia to turn away from the window and over to the shelf. The man in the blue mask tried desperately to get the shelf from above him, but with Elliot and Olivia's combined weight he couldn't.

* * *

The officer enter the room and tried to turn the lights on, but they didn't work. So he turned his flashlight back on and looked around the room. Everything looked normal, but he heard noises coming from the next room. He went over to the ajoinging doors and he saw light leek from underneath it. He opened the door and was met with another door. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" He asked. No one answered, but he did hear faint screams coming from the other side of the door. The cop stepped back a little and kicked the door in. This room was anything but normal. The bed was unmade the tv was on and there was glass on the floor, but there was no one in the room. He walked up to the tv to turn it off but was shocked at what he saw.

"Elliot, we have to get out of here now." Olivia said, both still holding off the masked man. Elliot nodded.

"Ok, we have to make a run for the car. It's our best chance." He said. " On the count of three, we go."

"Ok." Olivia said, bracing herself with what was about to come next.

One

Two

Three

* * *

The cop carefully came out of the room, with his gun drawn and video tape tucked safely under his arm. Looking around to make sure no one was out there. He made his way to his car as quickly as he could but stopped when he saw to people running towards him.

It was a man and a woman. He pointed his gun towards them and commanded that they stopped. The both put their hands up, showing him that they weren't a threat.

"Wait, hold on." Elliot said, with his hands still in the air.

"Were the cops who called in." Olivia said. The officer looked at them for a moment and then put this gun down.

"Get in the car, hurry." He said, rushing over to the driver's side while Elliot and Olivia both got in passenger's side.

"How many are there?" The older cop asked, as he put his key's in the ignition and tried to start the car but it wouldn't start.

"Three I think." Elliot said, "What's the matter with the car?"

" I don't know." He said. He reached for the radio, but the line from the car to the radio was cut. "Damn it. Stay here, there is another gun in the glove compartment." He said, throwing the broken radio down and getting out of the car.

He opened up the hood of the car to see why the car wouldn't start, while Elliot tried opening the glove compartment.

"It's locked." Elliot told Olivia, who was looking at the older cop through the windshield. The officer saw that the wires connected to the battery of the car was also cut. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he closed the hood. Trying to figure out how they were all going to get out of this.

Olivia saw the hood close, but she also saw one of the masked men behind the cop. Elliot saw this to and tried to warn the older cop, but it was too late. The man in the blue mask had already stabbed the officer in the back. Elliot and Olivia got out of the car and saw Cameron and the other masked man coming towards them.

"You had to drag him into this, didn't you?" Cameron said mockingly. The officer fell down onto the ground and Elliot and Olivia ran back towards the room where it all started. "You might as well have stuck that knife into his back yourself." He called after them.

They got into the room and managed to lock the door before the masked men caught up with them. Elliot went through the adjoining doors, and after Olivia came through he locked it. Olivia dragged the nightstand in front of the door to try to hold them off for a little while longer and Elliot made sure the front door was locked.

He ran into the bathroom and Olivia followed him. He smashed his elbow throw the glass of the window. "Elliot, we're not going to fit through there."

"We're not, but you can. You're small enough to fit through." Elliot told her.

"I'm not leaving y-" She was cut off by Elliot.

"The sun's coming up, they're going to want to finish this." Elliot told her. "I can make it to the office and get one of those gun's off the wall-"

"I'm not letting you do this suicide mission alone. I'm your partner Elliot, I've got you're back no matter what." Olivia said. He knew that she meant it. He ripped the bottom of her shirt off and put it on a piece of glass on the window. "What are you doing?"

"They'll think you got out this way. If they think we split up, they'll split up to look for us." Elliot said, walking out of the bathroom. He walked up to the window and looked out. He saw Cameron and the masked men load the cop into the trunk and then they pushed the cop car out of sight.

"What now?"

"They're pushing the car to the other side of the motel. We should go now so we can make it to the office." He said. Olivia nodded and then they walked up to the front door. Looking out of the peep hole one final time to make sure no one was out there, Elliot unlocked the door. Olivia was right behind him as he slowly opened the door.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the door a little wider and stepped out. The next thing he felt was pain shooting through his abdomen, The man in the black mask plunged the knife deeper and twisted it before pulling it out.

Elliot was in shock, and Olivia couldn't move from behind him. The masked man stepped back away from Elliot and watched as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Olivia was on the ground next to him instantly, pleading with him to hold on.

The masked man smiled in satisfaction, this couple was a challenge for him and his partner. For no one else had given them such problems. It was a game to him, a game in which he wasn't ready to lose. Now with the man out of the way, he can have some fun with the woman who caught his eye the day before at the gas station.

She finally looked up at him, and stood up. She looked as if she wasn't afraid of him, ready for anything for a fight. But he looked into her deep brown eyes and saw fear. Smiling with anticipation, he started to advance towards her. He needed this to be done with, one more victory for him.

He knew that she knew that her time was up. He waited for this all night, all the playing was done.

Game Over.


	7. Johnstown, Pennslyvania

I know I said that updates would be more frequent and then it took a nearly a month to update. But I promise, I won't do that again. For real this time.

So once again, I don't own anything.

Okie Dokie?

* * *

Olivia saw the man slowly advancing towards her, with a twisted smile on his face. He was going to kill her, she knew that much. Watching him coming closer to her, she knew that when it came down to it, it was either him or her. And she would be damned if she would let him get the best of her.

Looking at him straight in the eye, she moved slightly away from Elliot's now motionless body. She looked at the knife that was in the man's hand, the knife that still had Elliot's blood smeared on it. The closer he got to her, the angrier she got. Without thinking, Olivia rushed the black masked man and took him by surprise. He was stunned, not expecting her to come after him like she did. Especially after what he did to that guy.

They both crashed to the ground, and she was able to knock the wind out of him during the tackle. Getting up as quickly as she could. The masked man grabbed at her, but she was able to move out of range. Mustering up all the strength and energy she had left in her she ran towards where she saw them drag the car, praying she didn't run into the other masked man. The blue masked man with the gun.

She saw two cars a few feet ahead of her, the cop car and Elliot's car. Remembering that they disconnected something in the cop's car, she dashed towards Elliot's. Once she opened the door and got in, she saw a screw driver inside the ignition acting as a key. Olivia twisted the screw driver frantically to try to get the car to start, bit it kept stalling.

"Damn it!" She yelled, hitting the steering wheel. Still turning the screw driver, the car came to life. She shifted the gear into drive, but before she could take off she felt the car shifting. Looking out of the rear view mirror, she saw the blue masked man jump onto the trunk of the car and onto the roof of it. She heard a gun shot, and felt the glass of the sun roof raining down on her.

Slamming her foot down on the gas pedal, the car peeled out. The blue masked man was half inside the car and the gun went off again. Trying her best to fight off the blue masked man, she saw that his partner was running towards the car. She kept her foot on the gas and turned the car in the direction of the running man. The car slammed into his body and then both he and the car crashed into the motel's brick wall.

Olivia slowly lifted her head off of the air bag, and she saw the blue masked man hanging lifeless from the sun roof. Reaching for the door handle, she slowly got out of the car and saw the other masked man slumped against the hood of the car, pinned between the car in the wall. She felt as if she was going to pass out, but she willed herself to stay awake and alert because there was still one more out there. Cameron.

She made her way cautiously to the motel's office and went inside. After seeing that it was empty, she went into the back room to get to the phone again.

* * *

Cameron heard the loud crash from where he was burying the old cop's body. He dropped the shovel and ran all the way back to motel and saw the wreak. Running up to the car, he saw his men dead. One inside the car, and one outside the car.

He saw Elliot's body laying inside of the room, face down. So that meant that the woman cop, what was her name? Detective Benson had done this.

"I'm going to kill her." Cameron said to himself, taking off towards the office.

* * *

Olivia saw the phone laying on the floor, she picked it up and tried to dial but she saw that the phone line was missing. "Shit!" She groaned in frustration. Her head was throbbing from the crash. Reaching up to massage her temple, she felt something wet. She knew it was her blood without even looking at her fingers.

The door to the office opened, and Olivia's body stiffened. She waited for Cameron to come smashing through the back room's door, but he never did. So she picked up a piece of wood that was by the door and opened it slowly. She looked out into the office and saw that no one was there. Pressing her hand to her head again, she tried to keep her headache at bay. She then remembered that Elliot wanted to come in here to get one of the guns that were in the office.

She spotted the gun hanging up on the wall above the door. She reached for it but as soon as she got a grip on the gun, she felt a body behind her and something around her neck. Cameron knocked the gun out of her hand and it went flying across the counter and onto the floor of the office.

Olivia was struggling to breathe and was trying to get whatever Cameron was using to choke her with from around her neck. But he was much stronger than he looked, and she was weak from the car accident. Cameron managed to drag her into the back room and slammed her up against the wall. He finally let go of her and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. He kicked her in the ribs a couple of times. He turned her onto her back and climbed on top of her, causing her to thrash around. He put his hands around her neck and tried to choke her again. She grabbed at him and managed to reach his face, and when she did she scratched his face as hard as she could.

"Fucking bitch!" Cameron screamed in agony, his hands flew up to the side of his face. He lifted off of her slightly, so she slid her body from underneath his and thrust her leg up so her foot slammed into his balls. Cameron yelled again and fell to the floor holding himself.

Olivia got up as best as she could and tried to get away from him. Holding her ribs, she was able to make it out of the back room. Once she made it to the counter, she felt Cameron's body slam into hers. He took her by the hair and through her over the counter.

"I should have killed you last night. That's what I should have done." Cameron yelled and he made his way around the counter. Olivia was still on the floor, but was backing up to where she saw the gun land.

"Your going to pay for what you did to my kids." Cameron screamed. Olivia felt the gun and quickly grabbed at it. She took the gun from behind her and pointed it at Cameron. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her disengage the safety, without a second thought she pulled the trigger. Hitting him in the gut. Cameron stumbled forward and fell to the ground near her feet. She pulled herself from off of the floor and went over to his body and nudged him with her foot. He didn't move, so she carefully bent down to check his pulse.

Nothing. He was dead.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She stumbled back into the back room, she needed to get help soon. She knew that the injury's from the crash were catching up with her, she could feel herself fading. She saw a cord on the floor that Cameron was choking her with, and realized that it was the phone line. She found the phone right where she left it before and quickly connected the phone line to the phone and into the wall. Picking up the receiver she dialed 911.

"_911 emergency."_ The operator said.

"Please, I need your help. The...they're dead."

"_What's your name and location?"_ The operator asked.

"I'm...I'm detec...detective Olivia Benson NY…PD. I'm at the Pinewood motel." She said, her head felt like it was about to split in two.

_"An officer already responded to that location."_ The operator said.

"They kil...killed him. And they killed my partner." Olivia felt tears fall from her eyes. Tears of loss, tears of desperation, tears of fear "...please you have to help me. I don...don't know how much...how much longer I can last."

_"Ok, someone's on their way. Just hold on detective."_ The operator's calm voice faded as she sunk down onto the floor, her world becoming pitch black.

* * *

Captain Donald Cragen looked at his watch again, it was going on 1 p.m. and neither Elliot or Olivia had checked in with him. He's called them both but got no answer. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He called to the person on the other side of the door. Fin Tutuloa stuck his head inside of his Captain's office.

"Cap, Jenna Ford called and asked when El and Liv are supposed to interview her. She said she has to get to her new job so she can't wait around for them any longer." Fin said. "Did you get a hold of em' yet?"

"No not yet. Tell her to go ahead to work, and they'll interview her whenever she's available." Cragen said. Fin closed the door behind him and went back to his desk. Cragen picked up his phone again and dialed the familiar number, and just like numerous times before it went straight to voicemail.

_"Hi, you've reached detective Stabler. I'm not able to answer your call right now, so leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." BEEP._

"This is the fourth message I have left for both you and your partner. I don't know what to do with the two of you anymore." Cragen muttered. "Call me back ASAP." he said, slamming the phone down. He walked out of his office and into the busy squad room.

"Jenna said she'll be available after work tonight." Fin told his captain.

"Let's just hope Benson and Stabler call back before then." Cragen said.

"Maybe making them drive there wasn't such a good idea. For all we know, they could of killed each other on the way to Ohio." Munch piped in.

"For once I agree with Munchkin here. They've been at each other's throats since the Masoner case." Fin said.

"Yeah, well they need to get their act together or neither one of them will work here." Cragen said. Both Fin and Munch just nodded their heads. "Ok, so where are we on the O'Malley rape/homicide?"

"Waitin' on Warner for the autopsy and rape kit. Canvassed the neighborhood this morning, came up with a big chuck of nothing." Fin told him.

"Go talk to the family, see if anyone has been bothering her or anything." Cragen said. He heard the phone ring in his office. Turning back to Much and Fin, "Let me know when you're back."

Cragen went into his office, praying that it was either Elliot or Olivia explaining themselves for the unanswered phone calls. "Cragen?"

"_Is this Captain Donald Cragen of Manhattan Special Victims Unit?"_ The woman asked.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

_"Hi, my name is Caroline Tucker and I'm calling from Lee Regional Hospital in Johnstown, Pennsylvania."_

"What can I do for you Ms. Tucker?"

_"Well, a woman was brought in here early this morning. The only way to identify the female was from the 911 call. Said her name was, hold on a minute"_ He could hear her shuffling around for the name. _"Right, detective Olivia Benson NYPD."_

"Is she...is she ok?" Cragen asked, afraid of the answer he was going to get.

_"Still in surgery at the moment. I think it would be best for someone to come out here."_ Caroline said.

"Was there a man brought in with her?" Cragen asked, praying that Elliot was ok.

_"There were several men brought in from where detective Benson was found, all unidentified at the moment. One came out of surgery about 2 hours ago, but he's still unconscious. He had no I.D on him, so we were waiting for him to come to so he can tell us who he is."_

"What hospital is this again?" Cragen asked, getting up out of his seat.

_"Lee Regional Hospital. Johnstown, Pennsylvania. Will someone be coming in for the detective?"_

"Yes, someone will be there as soon as possible." He said hanging up the phone, not even waiting to hear her reply. Unclipping his cell phone from his belt he quickly dialed a number.

_"Tutuloa?"_ Fin answered.

"Where are you?" Cragen asked.

_"Talkin' to Tina O'Malley's parent's, but the mother is too upset to talk and the fath-"_

"Get back to the station. We got a situation." Cragen said.

_"What's going on Cap?"_ Fin asked suspiciously.

"It's about Benson and Stabler, it's not good."

* * *

Like it?

Yes...No...Maybe? LoL

Anyway, I don't know what people say when they call from the hospital so if that was wrong...my bad. lol. I'm kind of making it up as I go along.

So let me know what you think...


	8. Hospital

**Lee Regional Hospital**

**November 30th, 2006**

**5:38 P.M.**

Bright lights were the first thing that Elliot Stabler saw once he opened his eyes. He shut them again and then opened them slightly, repeating this process to adjust his eye's to the light.

"He's waking up!" A voice said, which he immediately recognized as his son. Then she heard more voices filling into the room, and a warm hand holding his.

"Maureen go get the doctor." Kathy Stabler told her eldest daughter. Turning back to Elliot, she spoke softly, "Elliot, can you hear me?"

Elliot blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus. Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all stood next to him on one side of the bed, while Kathy stood on the other. He was trying to figure out why he needed a doctor? And why was Kathy holding on to his hand as if she were afraid to let go? Before he could open his mouth to voice any of his questions, Maureen and a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello there Mr.Stabler. Nice to see that your finally awake." The doctor said, a little to on the cheery side for Elliot. Maureen went and stood next to her mother. "My name is Dr. Griffin and I stitched you up when you first came in here yesterday morning. Everything looks good, although you lost a lot of blood there was no infection. I'll just have a nurse come in and check the stab wound again. To make sure your healing up nicely."

"Stab wound? What the hell are you ta-" Elliot stopped with realization, everything came flooding back. The car breaking down, walking back to the motel, watching the tapes, going through the tunnels, the old police officer getting killed, getting stabbed by the masked man, struggling to breathe, Liv telling him to hold on, then total darkness. Olivia.

"Olivia! Where is she? Is she ok?" Elliot asked frantically, looking between his family and the doctor for information.

"Elliot, calm down." Kathy said softly, trying to get him to stop him getting out of the bed.

"No, you don't understand. I must have passed out, she was alone with those men. I have to see her, is she ok?" Elliot asked again, ignoring the shooting pain in his abdomen .

"Mr. Stabler, you have to calm down and stay in bed. Other wise, your stitches will come out." Dr.Griffin said sternly. "Ms. Benson is still unconscious at the moment, but from what I hear, she's doing ok."

Elliot stopped trying to get out of bed, and finally settled back against the pillows. She was alive, that's all that mattered to him.

"I have another patient that I have to check on, so I'll send that nurse in to check the wound." with that, Dr. Griffin walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling dad?" Kathleen asked her father.

"I feel ok, a little sore though." Elliot answered, he looked around at all of his children and the look on their faces tore him apart. "Come here you guys." he said, motioning them to join him on the bed. He did his best to hug all of them from his position on the bed.

"I'm so glad that your awake daddy." Lizzie said, with Dickie nodding along in agreement.

"Me too honey, me too." Elliot said, kissing each of them on their heads. The kids pulled out of the hug and gave their mother a chance to say something to him. She reached down and gave him a hug also.

Pulling away from him she said, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Kath. How did you know I was here?" Elliot asked.

"Cragen came to the house yesterday after he got the news. He drove us up here." Kathy said.

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah, dad. I think he's in Olivia's room though. Fin and Munch are outside." Maureen told him.

"You saw Olivia? How does she look?" Elliot asked her.

Maureen hesitated for a second, wondering how much she should tell her father. "She looks a little beat up, but the doctors said that it looks worse than it actually is."

Before Elliot could say anything, a nurse walked into the room. She ushered the family out of the room, so that she could check his stitches. Once they were out of the room, they saw Munch and Fin get up out of their chairs and walk over to them.

"How is he?" John asked.

"He's awake, the nurse is checking his stitches now."

"That's good." Fin said.

"When she's done, were going to say goodbye because visiting hours are almost over." Kathy said.

"Your staying at the hotel across the street, right?" John asked.

"Yeah." she answered, she saw the nurse exit the room. She excused herself from Fin and John, and she and the kids walked back into the room to say goodbye to Elliot.

"Have a goodnight guys." John said, the kids waved and left them standing in the hallway. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I wanna find out what the hell happened." Fin said to his partner. And with that, they both made their way into Elliot's room.

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the uncomfortable hospital chair is enough to keep anyone awake. That was the case for Cragen. He's been sitting in the chair for the past three hours. Only getting up to check in at the station. He knew that Munch and Fin were with Elliot who was giving his statement to the police. He wanted to be there with them, to find out what happened to his two detectives. But he couldn't leave his seat, he didn't want to leave her here by herself.

A groan from the bed pulled Cragen from his thoughts. He could see her struggling to open her eyes, and when she finally did, she looked confused.

"Olivia, you're in the hospital." Cragen told her. "I'm going to go the doctor, I'll be right back." with that, Cragen was out the door.

Olivia watched as Cragen left the room, and about 10 seconds later a doctor walked into the room with Cragen right on his heels.

"Ms. Benson, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked her.

"I feel alright, my head hurts a little though." Olivia said hoarsely.

"That's to be suspected, you have a mild concussion." He said, walking over to the side of the bed. "We got you stitched up, so it will heal nicely."

"When can I get out of here?" Olivia asked, licking her dry lips. She winced when her tongue came into contact with her split lip.

The doctor chuckled, "Well, you also suffered from exhaustion and dehydration so you'll have to take it easy for a while. But I want to keep you here for a few more days to keep an eye on that concussion."

"I can rest at home, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"How about we see how your feeling tomorrow, and maybe we can work something out."

"Thank you doctor..."

"Dr. Stone. I'll come check on you in a couple of hours." Turning to Cragen he added, "Don't stay too long captain Cragen, she needs as much rest as possible." Then he walked out of the room.

"How long have I been here?" Olivia asked.

"Since yesterday morning, I got the call that afternoon. We've been here since last night." Cragen said, taking a seat next to her bed.

"We?"

"Well, it's me, Munch and Fin. Kathy and the kids are here to." Cragen said.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Cragen asked.

"About Elliot. God...I froze when he stabbed him. I tried to stop the bleeding, I begged for him to hold on. But Cap' he stopped breathing." Olivia said, tears rushing from her eyes.

"Olivia he's-"

"I wanted to stay with Elliot, I really did. But he was coming at me with the knife, so I had to leave h-"

"He's alive, Olivia." Cragen told her.

"What?" She asked, trying to hold back the tears. Cragen reached over to the table by the bed and handed her a tissue.

"He's in the room down the hall. He's with Munch and Fin, he's ok Liv." He said gently.

"Thank God." Olivia sighed in relief. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and two men walked into the room.

"Detective Benson?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Alvarez and this is my partner Detective Hudson." They both walked over and shook her hand. They said hello to Cragen again, already meeting him in Elliot's room.

"Is it ok if we ask you some questions about what happened?" Detective Hudson asked.

"She's supposed to be resti-"

"Actually, I want to do it now." She said. Turning to her captain she added, "I just want to get it over with."

Cragen nodded his head, and listened as the detectives started their questioning.

"So what were you doing here in Pennsylvania?" detective Alvarez asked.

"My partner and I were driving to Ohio to get a witness statement. A new lead came in for an old case but our witness moved to Ohio and wasn't able to come to New York, so we had to go to her. Elliot almost ran over a squirrel…wait, I mean a raccoon." Olivia said, smiling to herself remember them arguing about it. "The car started to make weird noises and we stopped at a gas station."

"What's the name of the gas station?" detective Alvarez asked.

"I don't remember, but it was right across the street from the motel where…everything happened." Olivia said.

"Ok, so you stopped at the gas station…" detective Hudson said, waiting for her to continue.

"So this guy who works at the gas station came out and looked under the hood and said that the fan was bent or something, but the car would make it until we found a mechanic. So we drove off, but after about a mile the car broke down completely."

"So what did you do after that?"

"We walked back to the gas station but it was closed, so we went to the motel to see if we could get a tow truck. We talked to the manager, Cameron. He said that no one was open because it was so late. So instead of walking back to the car, we decided just to stay at the motel until morning so we could call for a tow truck.

"Alright, so when did you start to notice that something was wrong?" detective Alvarez asked, while his partner wrote notes.

"Everything seemed fine until we got into bed. We didn't have enough cash for two rooms and neither one of us wanted to sleep on the floor." Olivia said, turning to her captain. Cragen nodded his head, understanding what she was trying to say. "Then there was this banging on the door. Elliot went to go see what it was, but no one was out there. I thought maybe someone knocked on the door by accident. But then the phone rang, and when I answered no one said anything. Then the knocking on the doors started again, Elliot got pissed and went to go talk to the manager."

"What happened after that?"

"When he came back, he said that the manager was going to go talk to whoever was next door. He was still pissed so he was going to stay up and watch tv, but none of the channel's worked so he put in a video that was on top of the tv." Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Those video's showed these men torturing and killing people, Elliot noticed that the room in the video was the same room that we were in."

The detective's continued to ask her question's, noting that it matched the statement that Elliot had gave them. Cragen sat back in horror, listening to what his detective's, hell his friends went through.

"Ok, so can you tell me what happened after detective Stabler was stabbed?" detective Hudson asked.

"The guy in the uh…the black mask was coming towards me, so I rushed him and tackled him to the floor. He tried to grab me but I was able to get away from him. So I ran to where I saw them take the cop car, but then I saw Elliot's car and got in that one…"

"Are you ok?" detective Alvarez asked.

"Yeah, I just can't remember what happened after that." Olivia said, trying hard to remember what happened when she got in the car.

"Well, what's the next thing you remember?"

"Getting out of the car, one of them was hanging from the sun roof of the car. And the other was trapped between the wall and the car. Everything is a little fuzzy after that, I can just remember trying to stay focused. The next thing I remember is Cameron choking me from behind. I think I was in the office. He was screaming something about his kids and how he should of killed me that night."

"Go on."

"I don't know how, but I ended up with a gun and I shot him. Then I uh…found the phone and called 911. Next thing I know, I'm here." Olivia said.

"You're probably a bit confused on the details because of the concussion." Hudson said. Olivia nodded her head. "We have some pictures to show you, do you mind taking a look?"

"Sure." Olivia said. She took the first photo array and immediately recognized Cameron.

"Do you recognize anyone?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah, him." She said, pointing to one of the pictures. 'That's Cameron."

"What about any of these?" He said, giving her the second photo array.

Olivia studied each photo, but she didn't recognize any of them. Handing it back to him she said, "No, I don't. They were wearing masks the entire time."

"Ok, what how about this one?" Alvarez said, handing her the third photo array.

"This is the guy who was at the gas station." Olivia said, pointing to one of the pictures.

"Thank you detective, for answering our questions." Alvarez said, both he and his partner shaking her hand again.

"What's going to happen now?" Olivia asked.

"Well, nothing is going to be charged against you because it's clear that everything you did was in self defense. Both your's and detective Stabler's guns are in evidence, I don't know when you'll get those back. We've got those video's that you were talking about, and bodies are still being recovered."

"Your captain has your badges and personal items that were found in the room that you were in." Hudson added.

"Thank you, for telling me."

"No problem, take care of yourself detective Benson." Hudson said, both he and his partner leaving the room.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Cragen spoke up, "Are you up for some company, I know so people who are dying to see you."

"Actually captain, I just want to go to sleep right now." Olivia said.

"Ok, um. I'll be back in the morning, we're all staying at the hotel across the street."

"Alright. Thanks for coming Cap'. See you in the morning." Olivia said, closing her eyes.

"Night Liv." He said, leaving the room. When he walked out, Fin and Much were coming from out of Elliot's room.

"How is she?" Fin asked, once they reached him.

"She's good, exhausted but good. She's going to sleep, come on we'll come back tomorrow." Cragen said, ushering them to the elevator.

* * *

Elliot stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing everything play over again in his head. He needed to see her, he needed to see with his own eye's that she was actually ok.

Ripped stitches be damned, he was going to see her. Fin said that her room was down the hall from his room, what was her room number again…132? No it was 213, that's it.

Elliot slowly lifted himself up and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. He lowered himself until he felt his feet touch the floor. Once he stood to his full height, his aching muscles throbbed in protest. He was sore from head to toe, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting to Olivia. He walked out of the door to his room and saw a few people in the hallway, but none seemed to be paying attention to him. So as quickly as he could, he moved down the hallway, looking for room 213.

Stopping outside of 213, Elliot took a deep breath to prepare him for whatever was on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

_Ok, so i'm not a doctor or anything so I don't know if the medical stuff is realistic or not. But for this story, lets prtend that it is, lol._

_Alright now kiddies, tell me what you think!_


End file.
